This invention relates to an automated apparatus for lining the inside wall of a vessel with bricks. More particularly, this invention relates to a brick laying apparatus comprising a work platform vertically movable within the vessel and capable of rotating about the vertical axis of the latter, a device for raising and lowering brick pallets and depositing them at a predetermined location on the platform, an automatic depalletizing mechanism for transferring the bricks from the pallets towards an intermediate storage table, a handling robot for picking up the bricks from the storage table and putting them in place, and a monitoring station.
Brick lining apparatus of the type described herein are particularly useful for repairing metallurgical converters and are discussed in Luxembourg patent applications Nos. 86,114 and 86,189 corresponding respectively to U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 915,635 filed Oct. 6, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,708l,562 and 937,587 filed Dec. 3, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,226, both of which are assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference. In these prior art apparatuses, the robot is of relatively large bulk in terms of the space it requires for installation and the execution of its pivoting movements. Moreover, since the monitoring personnel must move about on the platform as required, the sweeping movement of the robot is a constant danger to the personnel. This is particularly so because it is not possible to provide a protective handrail since a handrail would preclude the robot from executing the necessary movements.